The Battle for Mata Nui
The Battle for Mata Nui was a online game, set during the invasion of the Bohrok swarms. While it was originally intended to be released in early 2002, technical problems led to a delay in its release online until early 2003. Its first appearances were on the Bohrok Swarms Promo CD and Toa Nuva Promo CD in early 2002 along with the release of the Bohrok sets. Story The Bohrok swarms have invaded the island of Mata Nui, and are destroying everything in their path. The Toa Mata are endeavoring to stop them, but must be wary of the Krana's abilities. Together with the Turaga and Matoran, the Toa must defeat the Bohrok swarms, to keep the island from being rendered barren. Gameplay The beginning of each level starts with a small portion of the map shown, while more is revealed as the characters walk around. The objective for the game is to find the Bohrok in the current level and defeat them all thus collecting their Krana. The player is granted one Toa, one Turaga and five Matoran in each level and must use them to fight against the Bohrok. The player also can use various mask powers, tools, and other special powers to help do this. Controlling soldiers requires the player to click on an individual and select a spot of the map to travel to. Once a character occupies the same space as a Bohrok, the two immediately battle. The game ends if all seven combatants are killed in battle. Once all enemies are defeated, the level ends. Abilities/Objects Masks All individual masks can only be used once per level and are activated only for a short period. * Invisibility: This mask allows the user to be unseen by the Bohrok. * Shielding: This mask gives the player a defensive advantage. * Strength: This mask gives the user a strength increase. * Speed: This mask gives the player a limited speed increase. * X-Ray: Allows the user to view the entire map for a few moments. * Health: Restores health fully for a one-time use. Tools Tools can be used to help defeat the Bohrok with an attack advantage. They are limited in use. * Fork * Saw * Firestaff * Drill Nature Forces of Nature are also available and have unique abilities. These can be used multiple times but must recharge per use. * Fireball: Can be used from a distance and damages enemies. * Magnetic Force: Causes the Bohrok to cease destroying its occupied area and travel elsewhere. * Magic Storm: Can be used from a distance and undoes the damage done to the land by the Bohrok. * Rust Bees: Can be used from a distance and damages enemies. Levels Level One The first level consists of Le-Koro being invaded by a squad of eight Nuhvok. The player uses Toa Lewa, a small defense group of five Le-Matoran and Turaga Matau to stop the invasion. The Bohrok can be found directly in Le-Koro, located near the middle of the level. Pathways are made of hand built wood bridges and ledges. Traveling south, the player comes across one lone Nuhvok near a tree house. After defeating it, the player continues to travel the southern path which eventually leads back north and into the main and largest area on the map, where seven of the Nuhvok are located. Defeat these, and the level ends. Level Two In the second level, Tahu, Turaga Vakama, and a group of Ta-Matoran must free the Ta-Koro and the Mangai Volcano of the Pahrak and Kohrak swarms. The entire level is encircled and begun with another small army on the northern side. Travelling left or right will eventually lead the player into the southern center area of the map which holds Ta-Koro's main village and eight Pahrak. After defeating these, travel far on the northwestern part of the map. In the distance will be a separate section that cannot be reached. With the Mask of X-Ray Vision, the other eight Kohrak should be visible, allowing the player to defeat them with Fireballs and Rust Bees. Then the level ends. Level Three In the third level, Gali, Turaga Nokama and a few Ga-Matoran, must navigate through Ga-Koro and defeat the previous breeds of Bohrok swarms. The level contains a water atmosphere and holds the largest amount of Bohrok with a total of twenty four. The player should travel east along a path until he meets multiple huts being destroyed by Nuhvok. After defeating these, the player should fall back and head south before coming across a long trail that leads to two squads of Pahrak and Kohrak. After this level is cleared, the game is finished. External links * Download Category:2002 Category:Games Category:Online Games